1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for packaging an LED device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for packaging a thin type LED device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, light-emitting diode (LED) is used as the indicating lamp or used in the display board. Through the fast technical development, the LED can be used for the general lighting. The light-emitting diode (LED) can directly convert the electricity into the light radiation with high efficiency and its life duration lasts for that from ten thousands hours to hundred thousand hours. The LED also has many merits including compact size, no mercury contained, low temperature application, light emission with directionality and board spectrum.
Current popular applications of the LED include a backlight source for keypads of mobile devices and indication lights for a variety of electrical devices. More and more attentions are focused on the applications of the liquid crystal display backlights, and the applications of the LED get broader in the future. After the technologies are continuously improved, slim and compact designs are critical requirements for most of electronic devices; therefore it will be the point to reduce the thickness of the LED devices.
However, due to the limitations in conventional molding tools, the thickness of the packaging material encapsulating LED dies in conventional LED devices is quite thick.
For the foregoing reasons, a new method in packaging LED device for reducing the thickness of the packaging material encapsulating the LED die is quite needed.